Admitting
by makorra2
Summary: This is my first MxR fanfic. Musa and Riven haven't always been the nicest to each other. Will they confess to loving eachother before it too late? Or will time run out? Maybe they've always loved each other. Maybe they haven't. But I guess there going to have to admit it. Please read to find out! MxR BxS SxB FxH TxT LxN
1. Chapter 1

**Musa POV:**

"Girls, don't you think this mission is going to be hard?" Flora asked, as all six of us winx were outside of Alfea college for fairy's, waiting for the specialists to pick us up.

Ms. F gave us strict instructions to take down the trix and bring them back to her and Saladin, Codatorta, along with the head witch of Cloud Tower, Griffin.

"Not if we work together, and plus we have the boys with us." Stella said, with her heart eyes.

"And we have our believeix powers." Layla said.

"Im just not looking forward to going on a long mission and having to witness all you love birds with your boyfriends." I scoffed.

"Oh lighten up Muse." Flora said.

"Sisters before misters right?" Stella smiled.

"Right." I said forcing a smile. And plus ill have to deal with Riven. He doesn't like anyone, especially me.

"The boys are here!" Tecna said as their spaceship landed on Alfea ground.

"Brandy!" Stella screeched.

"Sunshine!" Brandon yelled, and hugged her. All the girls hugged their boyfriends and I sighed.

"Good luck everyone. And Remember try hard." Headmistress Faragonda said, as she opened up the portal to whatever realm the trix were hiding in. We waved and entered the ship.

Each specialist sat with their girlfriends except for Riven who was driving the spaceship. Timmy was helping. We drove into the portal and landed almost right away.

"Uhh guys..." Timmy said scratching the back of his head.

"What is it Timmy?" Sky asked.

"We have to walk from here." A husky voice said. My heart jumped when I heard it. But then I growled. We recently go into an argument last time we were all hanging out at the Fruity Music Bar.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Riven." I smiled walking over to him and sitting down._

 _"Hey." His husky voice said back._

 _"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, looking at his flushed red face._

 _"I think I had one too many of Brandon's smoothies." Riven said and I laughed. Brandon always spikes his 'Party time' smoothies._

 _"You look beautiful when you laugh." Riven grinned._

 _"Uh.. um-I.. uhh.." I mumbled, blushing._

 _"And you look even cuter when you blush." He said._

 _"Okay Smooth guy, I think you need to sleep." I said, and helped him stand up._

 _"Let me tell the girls that im taking you back to Alfea." I said and he nodded. I could just take him back to the apartment the girls and I have on earth, but Alfea is closer to Red Fountain so ill just take him to our dorm._

 _"Hey girls, im taking Riven back to Alfea." I said._

 _"He had one to many of your boyfriends smoothies." I said glaring at Stella._

 _"Well, don't have to much fun." Stella winked._

 _"I wont be having any fun at all." I said sarcastically, glairing at her once more, then waving as I walked back to Riven. Who was kissing another girl. She looked like a slut! If she were to bend over you could most likely see her underwear! If she was wearing any._

 _I let out a frustrated growl and Riven turned around with wide eyes, and pushed the girl away._

 _"Muse! It isn't what it looks like!" Riven said._

 _"Find your own fucking way back to Red Fountain." I hissed, and ran away._

 _Flashback end_

We all grabbed our backpacks that we had, the boys backpacks were extra big because they had tents. They really do train the specialists for everything.

We walked off the air craft and Timmy shut everything so no one could get in.

"I have to hand it to the tricks, they picked the best realm to hide in." Layla said.

"We have to walk through the jungle first, which will probably take us the rest of the day and some of tomorrow. Then its the forest, which will probably take two and a half days at the least and then the trix are hiding somewhere in a cave." Tecna stated.

"Nice job Tec." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

All the couples started to walk together infront of me, so I was the last one walking in the back. Just looking at Rivens face makes me wanna burst out in tears. He makes me feel betrayed, used, and worthless.

But I don't know why. Its not like were together and we never were together and we probably never will be together. We don't even make good friends.

I sighed and grabbed my Ipod, putting my headphones into my ears and listened to my music.

About 2 hours later I started getting really tired and these thorns and vines are seriously getting on my nerves.

"The Jungle is full of life and energy, I can feel all of it." Flora smiled.

"Yeah, well its getting dark. I suggest we find a good place to camp out for the night." Sky said, and we nodded.

We soon found a nice small clear area that was just big enough for all of our tents.

"Musa and Riven, you guys are going to have to share a tent. Beings that were sleeping in couples. Riven groaned.

"Why cant she get her own tent. Shes a pixie after all." Riven growled and I felt the tears prickle at my eyes. I scoffed and walked away from the camp, into the jungle.

"Quit being a dick Riven!" Helia scowled.

"She didn't do anything to you dude." Nabu sighed. Riven growled and walked into the jungle after me.

"Muse, slow down." Riven said.

"Don't call me that." I hissed, turning around to look at him.

"Look, im trying to apologize." Riven growled.

"Apologize for what? being a dick? Or for making out with some random girl?" I snapped.

"Why does it matter to you who I kiss and who I don't!? As far as I know your not my girlfriend!" Riven snapped back.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do. I couldn't care less for a jerk like you." I said, tears sliding down my face, and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, that was the first chapter! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Love makorra2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riven POV:**

I was nervous. Its been 2 hours since I last saw Musa, and its pitch black outside.

I felt really bad because I dint mean to snap at her like that, but why does she care? Well even if she did care about me, she definitely doesn't now. But I didn't even kiss that girl! She came onto me and I told her to go but she didn't.

I growled and kicked a rock, and sat back down in the tent. I should probably go look for her. What if shes in trouble? She's probably cold, the temperature dropped juristically, and shes probably cold.

She gets cold so easily, I need to find her. I got out of the tent and started looking for her, and then I heard teeth chattering. I turned around to see Musa sleeping on the ground a few feet away from my tent.

She didn't even have a blanket! I felt so bad. I guess they have to save all their magic for when we get to the trix. I walked over to her and picked her up. I carefully set her down inside my tent and zipped it shut. I then proceed putting the only blanket I had on her.

I wasn't that cold, I mean come on, im a specialists. I wasn't wearing a shirt but I had sweatpants on.

"R- riven?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned around to see big navy blue eyes looking at me.

"I-Im s-sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean to be so rude." Musa said.

"Don't apologize Muse, im sorry for being really rude to you earlier. And the girl at the fruity music bar, I don't even know who she is. She came onto me and I tried to push her away but she wouldn't move, and I was kind of drunk to." I explained and Musa sighed.

"I shouldn't of been mad anyhow." Musa mumbled, if it was just a little bit lower I wouldn't of been able to here it.

"U-Uh you c-can use the blanket to." Musa said, giving me some of the blanket with a small smile. I grinned at her and I laid back down.

I was getting ready to fall back asleep when I heard her shivering. I reached my arm out and wrapped it around her small waist, and pulled her closer to me.

"W-what are you doing?" Musa asked.

"Well would you like to stop shivering?" I asked, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back around. I felt her stop shivering after awhile but she was already asleep, so I didn't bother moving away from her. We were so close, but it didn't feel wrong.

I sighed peacefully and fell asleep.

* * *

"Rise and Shine everyone! We have a long day of walking ahead of us!" I heard Stella say. I opened up my eyes to see the position that Musa and I were in. I felt my face heat and I smiled a bit.

Damn it Riven, stop fucking blushing over a girl.

Musa's arm was wrapped around my torso and her head was on my chest. My arm was wrapped around her, and the other one was behind my head.

"Aww! Look at Musa and Riven!" Stella screamed, and everyone was looking inside our tent.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I growled.

"Musa wake up." I said tapping her lightly. I didn't want to throw her off of me.

 **Musa POV:**

"Musa wake up." I heard a husky voice say. I got up and walked out side the tent.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Riven said.

"Glad to know you think im beautiful Riven." I smirked and he growled.

"Okay everyone, time to get dressed!" Stella said, and snapped her fingers. The guys were dressed in their specialists uniforms, and we winx were dressed in our adventure gear. **(Their season 4 outfits)**

We packed up everything and started walking.

"Tecna, how much more jungle do we have to get through?" I asked, stepping on a bunch of vines, scoffing.

"About 10 more miles." Tecna said, and I groaned very loudly.

"What? I thought you little Pixies could handle a little bit of jungle." Riven said.

"Riven, if you call me a pixie one more time I will sonar blast you into the next realm." I growled.

"Take it easy, _Pixie._ " Riven smirked and I blasted him a few yards back.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Bloom yelled.

"She blasted me!" Riven defended.

"Oh well you asked for it, idiot!" I yelled.

"Stupid pixie." Riven growled, and I glared at him.

We neared the end of the jungle and we heard something in the trees.

"What was that?" Flora asked. All of a sudden a giant, and I mean giant, spider came charging towards us. We transformed and I blasted the spider with sound waves and he fell backwards.

Helia pushed his hand out and his ropes shot out of his hands and wrapped around the spider.

"Winter Vines!" Flora yelled and really big vines came up from the ground and wrapped around the spider and forced it to stay on the ground.

"Digital trap!" Tecna yelled and a green digital ball captured the spider and Stella hit it with sun rays and the spider exploded.

"Nice job girls!" Bloom said and we high fived.

"Not bad for a couple of pixies." Riven smirked from behind me.

"You know what!" I yelled turning around, only to trip over a vine. I braced myself for the hard impact of the ground but it never came. Instead I was caught by two strong arms.

"Geez Muse, are you trying to kill yourself." Riven said, holding me.

"N-no, t-thanks." I said, shocked that he didn't let me fall.

"I thought you were gonna let me fall on my face." I said.

"I would never do that." Riven said. He held onto my arms and I stood up only to fall again.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"My ankle!" I said.

"Let me look at it." Riven said.

"That looks bad." Riven said, I looked at him and our eyes met. I blushed when I realized my hand was on his toned chest. I could clearly feel his 6 pack -no scratch that- 8 pack abs. I blushed even more when I saw him smirk.

"You look cute when you blush." Riven said, with that same smirk.

"I .. uh, u-um I- ... Uhhh" I stuttered, trying to find the right words. Riven chuckled.

"Let me carry you." Riven said.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, your ankle looks bruised. When we get set up were ever we're camping tonight ill wrap it." Riven said simply.

"Thanks." I said, and leaned up and kissed his cheek. I swore I saw a tiny blush on his face but he quickly hid it with his no-emotion face. I used my magic to miniaturize our back packs so its less weight, and put it in my pocket.

I then hopped up on Rivens back, and he held me up by my thighs. MY THIGHS. If it was anyone else I probably would've hopped off and slapped them, but its Riven, and for some odd reason I trust him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my chin on his shoulder. We caught up with the group, and Helia and Flor were in front of us.

"Aw Riven, that's really sweet." Flora said, knowing I hurt my ankle really badly. Riven just smiled, then smirked when Helia gave him a look. Boys.

"Guys its getting dark. Shouldn't we look for a place to camp out at for the night?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can stop." Brandon said.

"Guys, we did walk through the rest of the jungle today." Sky said.

"Which was approximately 22 miles." Timmy said. We just entered the forest like 5 minuets ago. That means Riven carried me for 5 miles! Because when I hurt my ankle we were 5 miles away from the forest! Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!

"Hey, I think I see a place we can set up at over there." Flora said pointing over at large area.

"Yeah that will work." Sky said. We all walked -well they walked, I was carried by a handsome specialist- What the hell! Did I really just say a handsome specialist meaning Riven!? Oh my gosh. I really have to stop hanging around Stella, that little voice in my head is starting to sound like her!

Riven sat me down on a log.

"Ill be right back okay?" Riven said and I nodded. My body felt cold without Rivens warm body.

Riven walked away and helped everyone get settled. That was sweet of him.

Its almost like hes changing. When I first met Riven he was nothing but a cold-hearted jerk. Now, he is still a jerk, but he's nicer, and sweeter.

Why am I even thinking about Riven!? _Because you like him, duhh._ No I don't. But maybe I do.

I watched as Riven picked up big logs and put them around the place where we are going to make the fire. He is so strong, and hes so, fit. I couldn't help but stare. After all the tents was set up, Bloom lit the fire.

Riven then walked over to me with an ace bandage. He slowly, and softly, wrapped it around my ankle and my heel, then tied it so it would stay put.

"Thank you." I said and he grinned.

"No problem." He said, taking my hand and helping me up. I went over to the logs and sat next to Flora and Helia.

"You know what would be good right now." Stella said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Some of Brandy's smoothies." Stella said.

"Oh no." Flora said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you like this story so far. Don't forget to review! And thank you so much for the people who followed and favorite, it means a lot!**

 **Love makorra2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Musa POV:**

"Oh no." Flora said as Stella snapped her fingers and a whole bunch of 'Brandon's Classic Party Smoothies' appeared infront of us.

"Well Flora and I are going to go for a walk." Helia said, taking Flora's hand and walked away.

"Nabu and I are going to... get away from you guys." Layla said.

"Do you guys mind if I come too." Riven said standing up.

"No, you can come Riv." Layla said.

"I don't know exactly where were going, but you can come with us!" Nabu said and we laughed.

"And Timmy and I are going to check out this new video game." Tecna said as her and Timmy walked to their tent.

"And then there was five." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

After awhile everyone went to bed. I stumbled to Riven's tent that we shared and sat down. I put on a pair of black pajama shorts and a red, crop top, pajama shirt. I started laughing for some odd reason. The fuzzy, bubbly, feeling I had was intense.

I heard someone unzip the tent, come in, then zipped it back up again. I looked up to see Riven turn around and look at me.

 **Riven POV:**

"WOAH! Your hot dude." I heard Musa say as I came into the tent. I turned around and looked at her, then laughed.

"Muse, your drunk." I said, laying down on my bare chest and wrapped my arms around my pillow.

"Maybe I am, why did you leave me earlier?" Musa said, drunkenly.

"I didn't leave you in general, I just didn't feel like drinking Brandon's smoothies. Not after what happened the last time." I said.

"What happened the last time?" She asked, shuffling closer to me.

"Lets just say I hurt someone, who I care about a lot." I sighed. I looked at Musa to see her sad expression.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You care about someone else, that's not me." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Did she really just say that? No, Musa doesn't care about me.

"Musa, you don't mean that. Your drunk." I said.

"No! I do mean it." She yelled.

"Musa, you HATE me. We don't get along. Were not friends. We fight every second of the day." I said, trying to recall her memory of me.

"I don't want to fight anymore." She said. _Me too Musa, me too._

"I-I k-know y-you h-hate me but I really care about y-you, R-riven." Musa said, and tears started pouring out of her eyes. I felt bad, no I felt horrible. Musa think I _Hate her._ Its anything but that! I really care about Musa but we don't get along.

"Muse, I don't hate you. I never have." I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"Riven can we be friends?" Musa asked after she stopped crying.

"Of course we can." I smiled and she smiled and laid down. I laid down because im tired too.

Musa kissed my cheek, then snuggled up to me. I froze for like a minuet, not sure what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her.

"I'd do anything for you Musa." I whispered, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Musa POV:**

I woke up with a pounding head ache and no warmth beside me. I frowned when I notice that Riven wasn't in the tent. _Why are you frowning!?_ I thought to myself.

"I thought you would need this." Riven said, coming into the tent with a bottle of ibprofens and water.

"Thanks you." I said smiling the best I could.

"Stella said you would need it." He shrugged. All of us were already dressed, so we packed up and began walking again.

"The trix's hideout isn't that far away. We should be there by nightfall." Tecna said.

"Great." Stella sighed.

"Blondie hasn't actually complained that much." Riven whispered to me, and I smiled.

"I was just about to say that!" I said and he laughed. His laugh is like music to my ears. Litterly.

"Uhhhh guys!" Stella said.

"What?" We asked.

"Look ahead." She said pointing to ahead of us. There was a pack of angry wolves running towards. We didn't even have time to transform, they were already attacking. I was trying to make sure Riven was okay, but I froze when I saw a very angry wolf running towards me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as the wolf tackled me. I then heard the sound of someone running, but I was too scared to care. I tried to shove the wolf off of me but he wouldn't move. His mouth just kept getting closer and closer to my face.

"Uh!" Riven grunted, as he used his purple sword to hit the animal. He grunted again as he threw his black and purple rope thing at the second wolf, and it wrapped around the animal, causing it to fall.

I was in shock. Did Riven just save me? He... he must care, maybe he doesn't hate me after all. I mean if he really didn't care about me, wouldn't he of let the wolf bite me? No, Riven's not that cruel, he would've saved me regardless if he liked me or not. But I don't know, my feelings are all confused. One minuet its like were in ... love. And then the next minuet were arguing.

I don't even know why I care. I think... I think its because im falling.. falling for Riven.

I quickly shoved that thought away and Transformed.

"Sonic Wave!" I yelled, as I released sound waves into the air, which made the wolves whine and run away.

"They must've been possessed by some sort of dark magic." Layla said.

"I bet it was the trix's." Bloom said.

"Im not sure, this whole realm is creepy." Flora said.

"Lets just keep moving. We need to get to the Trix's cave before nightfall." Sky said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you liked this chapter. But stay tuned for whats coming next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Musa POV:**

"This is it guys." Tecna said, as we arrived in front of a large cave. We quickly transformed, then walked back over to the guys.

"We should split up." I stated and everyone nodded.

"Layla, Stella, and Tecna, go with Sky, Timmy, and Riven." Bloom said.

"Musa, Flora and I will go with, Helia, Brandon, and Nabu." Bloom finished and everyone nodded. Then the winx split up to say goodbye to their boyfriends.

"You'll be okay, right?" I asked Riven shyly, looking down at my feet. Riven smiled and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Ill be fine, don't worry about me. But promise me you will be okay." Riven said with a look of sadness on his face.

"I promise." I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around my fragile body, hugging me tightly.

After what felt like awhile, I knew we had to part. I pulled away and grabbed his hands, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. I started to walk away, slowly releasing his hands.

"Goodbye Riven." I said, my voice cracking from how worried I was.

"Goodbye Musa." Riven said, with a sad and worried smile. Flora, Bloom, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, and I walked into the right hallway of the cave, while Riven and the rest of us walked into the left one.

I looked back one last time to see Riven looking at me. Our eyes were telling each other to be careful.

* * *

"God! Its like this is a never ending hall!" I growled, frustrated. We have been walking forever! Who knew caves could be this damn big!

"Shhh!" Bloom whisper yelled, pointing to a large area of the cave. About as big as Alfea's cafeteria, but with rocks and darker, and more cave like.

"Theres the trix." Flora said worriedly, but determined.

"Ill make the first move." I said as the boys nodded.

"Be careful Musa." Nabu said.

"We got your back." Brandon said and I nodded.

"Dark Musical Blast!" I yelled, and blasted the trix. They fell down, shocked by what just happened.

"Winter Vines!" Flora yelled, and vines came up and held the trix down.

"Uh!" Stormy yelled.

"Ice Spears!" Icy yelled and Flora got hit. They broke out of the trap I had them in.

"Dragon heart!" Bloom yelled and Icy dodged it.

"Dark illusions!" Darcy said and knocked Bloom down. I was the only fairy left standing. Helia and Brandon ran over to Flora and Bloom to protect them, while Nabu tried to Heal them.

"Rhythmic Blast!" I yelled and they dodged it.

"Lets knock this little fairy out the trix way." Stormy said.

"Yes, I say lets teach her a lesson." Icy said.

"Id like to see you try!" I yelled.

"Sticky Illusions!" Darcy yelled, and suddenly I was pinned to a rock.

"Ahh!" I growled trying to break out.

"Be quiet you stupid fairy!" Stormy yelled.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Oh you little shit." Stormy said.

"Focus stormy!" Icy yelled.

"Trix! Dark Convergence!" They yelled as their powers combined. They pointed at me and I couldn't move.

"Musa!" I heard a husky voice yell and a whole bunch of running foot steps. But it was too late, they already shot out there powers. I was waiting for me to get knocked out, or possibly killed. But it never came.

"Uh!" I heard a husky voice yelled out in pain. I looked down to see Riven laying on the ground unconscious. He took the hit for me!

"Riven!" I yelled, and ran over to him. All of the Winx and specialists were battling the trix, while I was cradling Rivens head in my lap. My tears falling on his face.

"Riven wake up! Please wake up Riven!" I yelled. He wouldn't move, his tanned skin was getting paler. His heart beat was slowing down.

"Riven! Please wake up! Wake up!" I yelled. I leaned my forehead against his.

"Riven I love you so much! Please wake up." I whispered. More tears fell out of my eyes, as I stood up. Nabu ran over to me.

"I can try to heal him." Nabu quickly stated and I nodded. Riven started glowing white because of Nabu's magic. All of a sudden, it stopped.

"Musa... I cant.. I cant heal him." Nabu said worriedly.

"The dark magic is too strong." Nabu whispered.

"No!" I sobbed falling on my knees. I started glowing red, and I could feel my whole body heating up.

"Musical Chaos!" I screamed and blasted the Trix. It Blasted them so hard all three of them fell unconscious. The specialists tied them up with magic-free rope so when the wake up they cant get out of it.

"I Have to take him back to Alfea. Now." I said and they all nodded with worried expressions. I made a portal and I stepped through, with Rivens unconscious body.

"Musa! What happened!?" Ms. Faragonda said running out of Alfea, helping me take him to the infirmary.

"The trix had me pinned down and they were going to hit me with a convergence spell. But Riven ran infront of me and it hit him! He saved me!" I sobbed as nurses and doctors took Riven out of my arms.

 **Riven POV:**

As my group and I were nearing the end of the hall, we heard yelling. The boys and I ran while the winx flew, we neared a pretty big room to see the other specialists and winx battling the trix.

I looked at Musa, she was pinned to a rock. And the trix were getting ready to hit her with a convergence spell.

I thought about the moments we had earlier, before we entered the cave. It was short but long enough for me to realize that I love Musa. Shes the only girl I ever thought was beautiful. Yeah some girls are pretty, but no one can compare to Musa, _My Musa._

But right now my Musa was in trouble, very bad trouble.

I remember the second night we shared my tent. I told her id do anything for her, of course she was asleep but I meant it in every way possible. Id do anything for Musa, even if it means giving up my life for hers.

"Musa!" I yelled and ran over to her. Just as I got infront of her to protect her, I was hit.

"Riven!" I heard Musa cry out. And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! Didn't see that one coming now did you? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Musa POV:**

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with Riven.

He's perfectly fine and better then ever. The nurses and doctors managed to break the dark spell that he was hit with. But its also been two weeks since I confessed my love for him.

I don't think he remembers, but im not sure if he does remember.

"Musa, I say just go for it." Layla said as I finished curling my very long hair. We were in our dorm room at Alfea, getting ready to go see fireworks tonight with the guys in Magix.

I was debating whether I should or shouldn't tell Riven that I love him, if he doesn't already know.

"Yeah girl! And tonight would be the perfect night to do it." Stella said.

"Be confident. I know a lot of guys had hurt you in the past, but Riven seems different!" Bloom said.

I sighed as I finished doing my makeup.

"I guess we will just have to find out tonight." I said. I walked over to the mirror and adjusted my outfit. I was wearing tight ripped black skinny jeans, black lacy combat boots, and a red lacy crop top shirt.

"Plus you look hot. Who could resist." Stella said. All the girls laughed as we began to walk out side.

"Helia!" Flora smiled as she ran to her boyfriend. All the girls hopped on their boyfriends leva bikes and I sighed, as I just stood there.

"Don't worry my lady, I wont leave you alone tonight." Riven said, giving me his hand and pulled me up onto his leva bike. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Riv." I said, holding onto his waist.

It didn't take us long to get to magix. There was families, couples, friends, everywhere.

"May I say, you look very hot tonight." Riven whispered in my ear. I felt tingles all over my body as his lips brushed against my skin as he talked.

"Lace is my thing." He said, referring to my lacy outfit.

I blushed as I looked up to see him smirking.

"Don't think I wont blast you like I did last time." I whispered into his ear, plastering a smirk on to my face.

We eventually found a nice spot where we can see the fireworks at the perfect angle.

"Wheres Riven? The fire works are about to start." I said, looking around for him.

"Im not sure." Brandon said.

"Don't worry. Where ever he went, he should be back soon." Sky said, trying to reassure me. I sighed, so much for my plans.

* * *

The fire works ended and I was extremely pissed. Riven never came back! What an asshole.

I was walking far behind the group, looking around to see any sign of this jerk.

I then caught a glimpse if spikey magenta hair, and looked over to see Riven lying down on a blanket next to Galatea. They were laughing and it looked like they were having a good time.

"Wow." I muttered, walking away. I cant believe this asshole! No actually I can! Riven is a player, a jerk, a liar. How could I possibly ever think that he could return the feelings I share towards him for a split second.

I walked into magix park and sat down on the bench.

"How could I possibly think someone actually liked me. How could I possibly think I wouldn't end up heart broken this time!?" I sighed, frustrated.

"He's such a jerk!" I yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Who's a jerk?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Riven and laughed. That's right, I fucking laughed.

"You have some nerve showing your face around me right now." I scoffed.

"What did I do now?" Riven said sitting down next to me, and I stood up.

"What did you do now? Lets start by you not even telling me that you were friking leaving!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Riven shrugged, not carrying. I chuckled a very very angrily chuckle.

"Wow, and you don't even care." I scoffed.

"Why should I? And more importantly why do you?" Riven asked.

"Because you told me you weren't gonna leave me alone tonight, and I trusted you. I was worried when didn't come back at all. And then I see you with gala-fucking-tea laughing your head off and I was just like wow! I cant believe I actually thought I could trust this asshole." I yelled.

"Its not my fault your jealous, princess." Riven said and I scoffed again.

"Jealous!? Jealous of what!? Being your next victim!? No thanks Riven!" I yelled.

"Why would I want to watch fire works with an ugly pixie like you? Your a waste of my time." Riven said.

"Why are you acting like a complete jerk all of a sudden!?" I yelled.

"Because I don't like you Musa and I never will. Get that threw your stupid thick skull and understand that your worthless and unnecessary!" Riven snapped. My tears started falling freely now.

"I-im s-sorry." I said and turned around. I was sobbing as I walked away. I cant believe he said that.

 **Riven POV:**

It would've been nice to watch the fireworks with Musa by my side. But I saw Galatea and took the opportunity to let Musa know I don't like her.

And I really feel like shit now because of the fight we just had. But Musa needs to think I don't like her.

Trust me, I love Musa a lot, but im no good for her. I would only bring her down in everything she does. Musa deserves someone who could give her the world, and I cant do that.

She probably hates me now.

Im so so so sorry Musa.

And im so so so stupid. I always mess everything up! I mean I don't even have family because I probably messed up things with them too.

I really shouldn't of been that big of jerk, but I cant show her my true feelings, because I cant and I wont hurt her anymore.

I just wish she'd know why im doing this.

Its for her own good.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter sucks. And sorry for the late update, I have no clue when the next one will be but please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Musa POV:**

I was walking back to Alfea, alone, sobbing, in the dark night. I could barley see where I was going, due to my condition called 'Night time Blindness'.

I decided to take one of the back ways, its quicker then taking the main roads, and I didn't feel like dealing with drunk people or perverts.

I honestly cant believe what Riven said to me earlier. Does he not have any feelings whatsoever?

All of a sudden I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket, Riven was calling me. I declined his call and put my phone back into my back pocket. Im not ready to talk to him.

But what was he doing with Galatea? Are they a thing? Besides that, I really did think Riven would keep his word on not leaving me lonely tonight. And what hurts the most is that he said I was a waste of his time. Am I really?

As I neared an ally that I had to go threw, I seen a group of drunk teenage boys. They looked to be around 19 (im 17) and mildly drunk.

"Well well well. Arent you a hot little thing." The tallest of the three guys said. I hissed at all of them and tried to walk past all of them quickly.

"I'd love to break your body in." Another one said, as they started getting closer to me.

"Pervert." I muttered, picking up the pace.

"Where do you think your going." The third one said as I started running, only to run into a large trash bin beings that I couldn't see. The second one tried to pick me up, but I punched him. Then the third one came and bashed his beer bottle on my right shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. I tried to transform but I was to injured.

"Shut up!" The second guy yelled, and kicked me in my face. I whimpered out in pain and called for help. No one came, so I screamed louder.

"Get away!" I yelled, trying to get out of their line of hits, kicks, and punches.

They wouldn't stop and it hurt so bad. I could feel my chest tensing up, it was getting harder to breathe.

After all three of them stopped beating me, the tallest one started feeling up my body. I have never felt so violated before.

He touched me everywhere and did as he pleased, no matter how hard I tried to stop him.

"Please s-stop. P-please l-leave m-me a-lone." I sobbed.

"Shut up." He sneered, picking up a piece of glass and dragged it across my stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I sobbed, feeling blood soak my shirt.

"Shut up!" He hissed, taking his belt off.

"What do you think your doing?" The third one yelled.

"I told you I wanted to break her in." He yelled back.

"No, lets go before someone shows up." The second one yelled. They walked away, leaving me here on the hard ground in an ally. My clothes were blood stained, and all ripped up. My hair was a mess and I had dirt all over me.

I had a large gash on my right shoulder, a big cut on my stomach, several bruises everywhere, and small cuts by my mouth and eyes.

I couldn't move. I could barely breath. All I could do was lay here and cry.

A few minuets later I felt my phone vibrate. It took all the strength I had to reach in my back pocket to get it.

I looked at the caller ID and it read 'Tecna'. I answered the phone to here all the girls talking.

"Musa where are you?" Bloom asked.

"All of us are waiting for you, including the guys." Tecna said.

"Well, minus Riven." Stella said.

"Please help me!" I sobbed out. Barely being able to speak.

"Oh my god! Musa are you okay?" Bloom yelled into the phone.

"I c-cant b-breathe." I whispered into the phone.

"Musa tell us where you are!" Nabu yelled into the phone.

"I c-cant f-feel m-my l-legs." I sobbed.

"Musa what happened?" Layla yelled.

"Where are you?" Helia yelled into the phone.

I couldn't speak because it was getting very hard to breathe. I started gasping for air.

"Im tracking her phone now, hurry up lets go." I heard Tecna say to the others right before my phone died.

As I laid there I thought about how I left things with Riven. If I wasn't being so stubborn and if he wasn't being such a jerk, this wouldn't of happen.

Don't even mention how he said I was 'Useless and Unnecessary', and that's how I feel. But I shouldn't of been so foolish to think he could like me, 'An ugly pixie' as he calls me.

A few minuets later I heard leva bikes near me.

"Musa!" I heard Tecna yell. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The winx flew down to where I was and the guys hurried up and got off the leva bikes.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora gasped when she seen how I looked. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. I felt bad, I didn't mean to make her cry.

All of a sudden my gasping came back and my struggle to breathe disappeared and I could breath at all.

"Shes having a panic attack." Timmy quickly said. Sky got infront of me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Musa, breathe." Sky said.

"In.. And out. In... And out." Sky said as tears rolled down my face.

"In and out." He repeated. I did as he said and my breathing returned to normal, but my body condition didn't.

"They really did train us for anything." Sky said, breathing out a sigh of relief that I was alright.

"Ill take her on my leva bike." Brandon offered, picking me up and placing me on his bike.

The only thing I thought was, wheres Riven?

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Musa POV:**

Once we reached Alfea, Brandon carried me inside and into the girls and I's dorm. A nurse quickly came in and cleaned my wounds. She wrapped a bandage around my stomach, and put a large cotton patch thingy on my shoulder wound.

Stella used her magic to put me in a pair of pajamas, which was a pair of bedtime shorts and a hoodie. And for my hair, they were in two separate fishtail braids.

"Sweetie, can you tell us what happened?" Flora asked, as all the girls sat down on my bed. A lot of tears escaped from my eyes as I explained what happened.

"Riven and I had a big argument, so I didn't have anyone to walk home with so I wanted to take a short cut. As I walked threw an alley the guys caught me and to sum it up, they beat me badly and one ... touched me forcedly without my consent." I said, crying, trying to put it in the best of words as I could.

"T-they touched you?" Flora asked and I nodded. All the girls had a look of shock on there face.

"Oh my gosh." Stella sighed, as all of them wrapped their arms around me, being careful not to hurt my injuries.

"Get some rest." Bloom said as they all went back out into the living room with the guys.

I laid down on my bed and listened to the girls explain to the guys what happened.

"Just wait until I find these perverts." Brandon growled.

"They don't wanna know what I have in store for them." Sky hissed.

"Is she okay?" Helia asked.

"The nurse cleaned up her wounds and she resting now." Flora said.

"Physically, shes healing already. Emotionally, I think that will need to take sometime." Layla said and the guys nodded, understanding.

"I should call Riven." I heard Timmy say.

I sighed and tried to go to sleep, but a familiar scent of cologne entered my nose. I noticed it was coming from the hoodie. I looked down to see it was no other then one of Rivens hoodie's. It was the one that he put on me one night in the tent when I was extra cold. I must've packed it on accident.

I sighed again and started to silently cry myself to sleep.

 **Timmy and Riven's Phone call.**

"What do you want Timmy?" Riven asked, annoyed ** _._**

"I need you to come to Alfea." Timmy said **.**

"At 2 in the morning!? Why!?" Riven asked.

 **"** Look Riven! Musa was beat up by a bunch of guys when she was walking home alone and one of them touched her inappropriately! I think she'd appreciate it if you were here." Timmy yelled in to the phone.

 ** _"_** Guys!? Beat Musa up!? And touched her!?" Riven yelled into the phone.

"Yes Riven." Timmy sighed.

"Stella is sending you a portal now." Timmy said.

* * *

Not even a minute later Riven stepped threw the portal, and his leva bike appeared outside with the rest of them. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank top that showed off his muscles and abs.

"Where is Musa?" He asked. He seemed very pissed off.

"Shes in her room, resting." Bloom said. Riven sighed and sat down.

"What happened to her?" Riven asked.

"She was walking back to Alfea by her self after the fireworks." Bloom started.

"She took the shortcut where the alley is." Layla said.

"And as she walked threw a three drunk guys grabbed and started beating her. She tried to transform but she was to injured." Flora said.

"After they stopped beating her t-they.." Stella tried to explain but couldn't, tears started pouring out of her eyes at the thought of someone doing that to one of her bestfriends.

"They violated her, and she couldn't do anything about it. The other two just stood there and watched." Brandon finished for Stella, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Riven clenched his fist and growled.

"On the way back we tried to look for them but we didn't see any sign of them." Helia said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Riven asked, trying to keep his cool.

"She has a large gash on her right shoulder, a big and deep cut on her stomach, and she several smaller cuts and bruises." Tecna said.

"Who could even do something like that!?" Riven growled standing up, and walking in to Musa and Tecna's bedroom.

"I thinks its time we get some sleep." Layla said taking Nabu to her room. Brandon and Stella went into her room, and Flora, Helia, Bloom, and Sky went into the room Bloom and Flora shared.

Flora walked back out into the living room to see Tecna and Timmy lying on the couch together, sleeping. Flora smiled and got them a blanket. She then thought about Riven so she grabbed him a blanket and walked to Musa's room.

She quietly opened up the door to see Riven staring at Musa, the look he gave her was so loving.

"Im so sorry I wasn't there to help. I should've been walking with you back to Alfea." Riven whispered, holding her hand.

Flora accidently stepped on one of Layla's workout things and fell.

"Sorry." Flora blushed, standing up.

"I came to bring you a blanket." She said handing Riven the blanket.

"Thanks." Riven said.

"Goodnight." Flora said leaving the room

"Night." Riven replied as she shut the door.

Riven laid in a big chair right next to Musa's bed, holding her hand, falling to sleep slowly. As he was getting ready to drift to sleep, he noticed something that looked familiar to him.

Musa was wearing one of his hoodies. He smiled at the thought of her keeping his hoodie.

"Maybe we should try to have a relationship." Riven whispered and drifted to sleep.

Flora speed walked back to her room, squealing.

"Oh my gosh! Sweetie guess what!" Flora squealed quietly, trying not to wake Bloom and Sky.

"What?" Helia asked wrapping his arms around her, as she climbed into bed.

"I think Riven has feelings for Musa!" She explained what she saw in her room.

"Flower, you know you cant force them to confess their feelings towards eachother. Let alone them getting together." Helia said.

"I know I cant, but love can."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Im starting to feel like my chapters are a bit short compared to other storys. In every chapter theres over 1,000 words but I still feel like its short. So next chapter will be a bit longer! & don't forget to review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Musa POV:**

I woke up to a loud bang.

"Ah!" I screamed as I jumped up.

"Ouch!" I yelled at the sudden pain I felt in my shoulder and stomach.

"Relax." I heard a husky voice say. I felt my heart break as I my eyes locked with the biggest jerk ive ever met.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking away from Riven.

"I came to make sure you're alright." Riven said.

"Look, I know your still angry about our argument but I care about you way to much to ignore what just happened to you last night." Riven sighed. I then remembered what happened to me last night. Something I never wanted to remember.

"Honestly, you should just leave. I don't want to be a waste of your time." I sneered.

"Your not a waste of my time." Riven sighed.

"Im unnecessary and worthless so I don't think you should be around me." I sneered again.

"Just leave." I said.

"Mus-"

"I said leave! Leave me alone Riven! That seems to be what your good at, leaving me alone!" I yelled, glaring at him. Riven got up and left.

"Whatever." He said walking past everyone, hopping off the balcony onto his leva bike.

I started crying into my pillow. He makes me feel so angry! And so sad... and happy and excited. But right now, im not feeling the last two.

"Sweetie." Flora said walking into my room and hugged me.

"That was not necessary." She sighed.

"Neither am I apparently." I cried.

"Musa, Riven cares about a lot." Flora said.

"How do you know?" I sighed, wiping away my tears,

"Because I know, Riven was so upset when he found out what happened to you. As soon as he got here, he never left your side. He slept in that chair all night long." Flora said, pointing to the chair right next to my bed.

"I don't know." I sighed.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Its been two weeks since my incident happened. My wounds are healed all the way but I have a small but noticeable scar on my right shoulder, and a very large long scar on my stomach.

The scar on my stomach makes me feel extra insecure about my body now. Especially when I wear things that show off my stomach. Besides that, I haven't spoken to Riven since our second argument. When all of us hang out I see him but we don't talk. I guess im giving him the cold shoulder.

We were currently entering a club called 'The Undeground'. Its a hangout for people who like rock music basically. But its actually underground, hence the place's name. Anyway, Andys band is playing here tonight, so we decided to come out.

I was wearing a red tank top blouse shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black lacy combat boots. Basically what I normally wear.

I decided to walk up to the bar and get drinks for everyone.

"Woweee! Thanks Musa!" Stella squealed taking a drink of the tray. Everyone one took a drink off the tray except for Riven.

"This one is yours." I said to Riven.

"Oh uh, thanks." He said, taking the drink. I simply nodded and sat back down.

"Hey guys!" Andy said walking over to us, with Mark and Rio following behind him.

"Hey Andy!" I smiled and waved. Riven scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but shouldn't you be on stage right now?" Layla asked.

"Well we would be but our other lead singer quit today." Mark stated.

"Which is why were over here. I need a favor from one of you guys." Andy said.

"Shoot." Helia said.

"I need one of you to sing with us tonight." Andy said.

"I nominate Riven." Timmy said.

"What!? Why me!?" Riven glared.

"Because we heard you signing in the shower, and you sounded really good." Nabu said, and Riven look at Sky, Brandon, and Helia for help.

"Don't look at me." Brandon said raising his hands.

"I cant sing." Sky said.

"I can sing but your way better." Helia said.

"Come on! Please Riven!? Its just for one song and that's it!" Andy said. After a few minuets Riven sighed.

"Whatever." Riven said getting up. I was shock. No I was bewildered. He actually said yes!

"Wow!" Stella said.

"That's sweet of him to do it." Flora said.

"At least you get to hear him sing, Muse." Bloom said, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, but I really do want to hear him.

"Hey guys! Im Andy, this is Mark and Rio. And our special guest tonight Riven!" Andy yelled into the mic and the crowd cheered.

"Woooo!" Brandon cheered. Riven looked like he was annoyed to no limit, but I could tell he was nervous. Like a lot nervous.

"Does Riven look nervous to you?" I asked Tecna.

"No way! I think he just looks annoyed." Tecna said. Weird.

I then noticed Riven's hand shaking. He caught my glance and I mouthed to him 'You'll do great'. He smiled a tiny bit, it was barley noticeable, and I swear I seen his face turn red a bit.

"This song is called 'The in between." Andy said.

 **~ If you don't like rock music or think this is stupid, then just skip past this whole part. But for the ones who are going to read it, i advise that you listen to the song while reading :) its makes it way more easier! Its called 'In Between' By: Beartooth. ~( The part that Riven sings, i imagine that's how he sound when he signs, just saying.)**

 **Mark** _ **:** Woah-oah-oh-ohhhhh-oh-oh_

 _Woah-oah-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh_

 **Andy:** _Life just sucks when all you know is the bottom_

 _Its not your choice, theres no escaping it_

 _Get up and run as far as you can_

 _Head to higher ground where theres still a chance to live_

 **Mark** _: Don't run away, run away, run away. Don't run away, run away. RUN!_

 **Riven** _: Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to lose your self I know_

 _Cant hear what your shouting, im deaf to your show_

 _Its easy to lose yourself control_

 _Everybody gets high everybody gets low, Life can be such overdose_

 _Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to lose your self I know, in the in between_

Oh my gosh! Rivens voice is so amazing! I didn't even know he could sing like that.

 **Andy:** _Life's so dark when everyday is a struggle_

 _Why go out and see the world on fire?_

 _Don't let your mindset become what controls you_

 _Speak right now and make the choice to grow_

 **Mark:** _Don't run away, run away, run away. Don't run away, run away. RUN!_

 **Riven** _: Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to lose yourself I know_

 _Cant hear what your shouting, im deaf to your show_

 _Its easy to lose yourself control_

 _Everybody gets high, everybody gets low_

 _Life can be such overdose_

 _Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to lose yourself I know, in the in between!_

 **Mark:** _I wont let pain get in my way I_ _cant have silence claiming me_

 _We have strength in numbers, strength in numbers, to get us through the day_

 **Andy, Mark, Riven** _: No compromises to be made_

 _This is a war we're gonna win_

 _We have strength in numbers, strength in numbers, to get us through the day_

 **Riven:** _Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to l yourself I know_

 _Cant hear what your shouting, im deaf to your show_

 _Its easy to lose your self control_

 _Everybody gets high, everybody gets low_

 _Life can be such overdose_

 _Up on the mountain I see down below_

 _Its easy to lose yourself I know, in the in between_

Riven looked at me and I smiled.

 **Andy, Mark:** _Woah-oah-o-ohhhhhh-oh-oh_

 _Woah-oah-o-ohhhhhh-oh-oh_

 **Riven:** _In the in between_

 _Woah-oah-o-ohhhhhh-oh-oh_

 _Woah-oah-o-ohhhhhh-oh-oh_

 **Riven:** _in the in between._

"Woooooooo!" The whole crowd cheered, including me.

"Oh my gosh! They were super good!" Layla said.

"More like super fan-tabulous!" Stella squealed.

"Not a word." I said in a singy voice.

"To her it is." Bloom laughed.

Riven walked back over to the group.

"You were awesome out there dude!" Brandon said.

"You were really good." I said to Riven.

"Thanks." He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 **A/N: Im sorry if the chapter was super nerdy to you. But please review and next chapter should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Musa POV:**

I sighed as I walked through the gates of Alfea, I was on my way to magix to by Riven a birthday present. Its tomorrow and everyone else had already gotten him something.

Were throwing him a party at the frutti music bar, even though he's already told us not to.

But I have no clue what to get him! Like what the hell!

Maybe I should buy him some nice and happy pills. Well thats more of a present for the rest of us then for Riven.

"bahahahaha!" I laughed at loud, people looked at me like I was insane. I couldnt help it, I crack myself up sometimes.

I walked past the athletic store laughing, glancing but paying no mind to it. But when I seen something in the window, I skidded to a stop.

I walked into the store to see the new helmet that Riven was talking about. Wait, thats it! Ill buy him the helmet! He was always complaining about how he could never afford it, and how it has features on it that are to die for. Okay, not his actual words but thats it sounded to me.

I quickly ran up to the counter and the cashier looked at me like I was crazy.

"I need one of those new helmet thingys." I said quickly.

"Your lucky, you got the last one." The man said, and I sighed gratefully.

"That will be 1,000 dollars." He said and my jaw dropped.

"The things I do for this boy." I muttered.

"That must be one special boy." The cashier said, as I took my card out of my wallet.

"Eh, he's something." I said handing my card.

"Thank you." I smiled as I grabbed the bag with Riven's new helmet. I made a portal back to Alfea, and walked threw it.

"Hey Muse." Flora said as I walked through the portal into our dorm.

"Whats in the bag?" Layla asked.

"Awwwwwww is it a birthday present for Riven." Stella gushed.

"Stella would you leave Musa alone." Bloom sighed.

"Actually it is." I smirked.

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Aw, what'd you get him?" Flora said jumping up off the couch.

"Do you guys remember when the boys would start talking about sports and stuff?" I began and they nodded.

"Well when they get to the subject of their leva bikes, dont you remember how Riven is ALWAYS talking about this stupid helmet." I asked.

"Oh, the one with like all the high-tech thingys." Bloom said and I nodded.

"Well, I bought it for him." I said as they all gasped.

"But isnt it like a thousand dollars?" Tecna asked.

"Yes it was." I said.

"AW! MUSA THATS SO SWEET!" All the girls squealed.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I blushed.

"I think he will love it." Flora smiled and I used my magic to put the helmet in a big birthday bag with wrapping paper.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Riven, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone in the frutti music bar sang.

Riven had his famous smirk on his face, although I know he wanted to smile. Beings that Riven isnt a big cake guy, we just got straight to the presents.

"Guys I told you not to get me anything." Riven sighed, but a small smile was on his face. He knew that we cared about him. Flora, Helia, and I put all the presents on the table infront of him, mine being the last one.

Roxy and Andy got Riven a new pair of boots. Sky and Bloom got him a new specialists weapon. Stella and Brandon bought him a new leather jacket. Flora and Helia got him weird things he needed for his Leva bike. Tecna and Timmy got him a few shirts. And Layla and Nabu got him a few pairs of pants.

Last but not least my present came along.

"I got you two presents." I smiled.

"Oh really." He smirked. First I handed him a tiny little bag. He took out two bottles of pills and on the front it said Happy pills and the other one said Nice pills. Everyone stated laughing, even Riven.

"Very funny." Riven smiled. It was great! He hardly smiled!

He pulled the huge bag closer to him. I mean it was a big bag because there was a big something in the bag.

He pulled the object out of the bag to reveal the helmet he has been talking about. All the guys gasped.

"Musa." Riven said, his mouth wide open.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Is this what I think it is?" Riven asked.

"Indeed." I said, still smirking.

"You paid a thousand dollars for this helmet to give to me!?" He asked. I didnt even have time to answer, Riven tackled me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Musa. This is awesome." Riven smiled, causing me to blush.

"No problem." I said, all the boys smirking at me. I gave them the 'What!?' look and they simply shook their heads, still smirking.

"Now lets party!" Stella squealed and everyone went to dance, leaving me and Riven alone.

"Do you uh- want to uh... take a walk?" Riven asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." I smiled as we walked out of the Frutti music bar, heading towards the park.

"So how has your birthday been?" I asked.

"The almost the best one yet." Riven smiled.

"Why almost?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Because its missing something." He simply stated, his famous smirk appearing his face which caused me to blush.

"Whats it missing?" I asked, more confused then ever.

"This." He said.

All of a sudden his lips were on mine. I felt my cheeks heat up, I was blushing. On instinct my arms went around Riven's neck and his snaked their way around my waist, deepening the kiss.

"Now its been the best birthday ever." He smirked, kissing me again.

* * *

 **A/N: AHA! bet you didnt see that one coming now did you !?**

 **Sorry for the late update! I was busy writing the final chapter for Blank Space and starting my new story In Between which you should totally check out!**

 **Any how thanks for reading my lovelys! As always, feel free to review! :)**


End file.
